


Good Boy

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Pet Play, Switching
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Machi sabia como controlá-lo, e sabia perder o controle também às vezes.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 4





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pet Play (Kinktober 2020)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Machi brincou com o objeto por alguns minutos antes de inseri-lo, forte e impiedosa, no interior dele, o que fez Hisoka gemer de prazer em seu pé. Ela o mantinha em quatro apoios, os ombros próximos ao chão, conforme ela pressionava-os com o pé direito, enquanto deixava ele se agarrar no esquerdo. Por todo tempo ele lambeu o látex negro e brilhante de sua bota, até chegar naquele pequeno ápice quando ela finalmente lhe encaixou um rabinho felpudo. Fazia parte do jogo, afinal, e ele só tinha a agradecer por aquilo.

Ela retirou o pé de suas costas e puxou a guia, fazendo-o sentar-se como um cachorrinho obediente — pois ele sempre poderia guardar a rebeldia para depois. Machi recompensou-o por isso, acariciando seu rosto e permitindo-o lamber a mão dela.

“Bom garoto”, ela lhe disse, deslizando o polegar por entre seus lábios, e ele o sugou avidamente olhando direto nos olhos dela.

O rosto de Machi estava avermelhado de desejo, era visível. Dar a ela aqueles momentos de total controle sobre ele era a forma mais fácil de fazê-la se abrir e expor totalmente o quanto o queria, mesmo que fosse aos seus pés daquela maneira. E Hisoka aceitava aquilo. Ela sabia o que fazer com aquele controle, afinal, e quando perdê-lo também.

“Chega.” Ela declarou, retirando o polegar da boca dele e dando-lhe um tapa no rosto que o fez gemer novamente. 

No segundo seguinte, ele sentiu a guia sendo puxada mais uma vez, agora para segui-la. Caminhou ainda nos quatro apoios atrás dela, sentindo um prazer estranho em vê-la, uma mulher tão pequena, e ainda assim tão forte, a guiá-lo com firmeza e precisão impecável. Machi era hábil em tudo o que fazia, e ele sempre se pegava hipnotizado por ela.

Ela se acomodou ao pé da cama, conduzindo-o a se sentar aos pés dela, de frente para o espelho que ficava à parede. Machi apertou seu pescoço com uma das mãos, aproximando-se de seu ouvido, mas sem lhe dizer nada. Não era necessário. Ela queria que Hisoka enxergasse o cachorrinho que era, e como ela poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele. 

E aquilo proporcionava a ele reações quase incontroláveis.

Era uma mistura perfeita, a respiração dela contra sua pele, a mão a lhe roubar o ar, os saltos das botas a lhe estimular abaixo com requintes de dor, a sensação de pressão do objeto dentro dele. O que para muitos era incompreensível, para ele era uma pequena parte de um paraíso.

De olhos semicerrados, Hisoka a via observando-o sem pudor. Sabia que admirava-o também, e por vezes pegava-se igualmente hipnotizada. Aquilo o fazia sorrir quase involuntariamente. Não era algo frequente, mas valia cada segundo quando acontecia.

Ainda apertando-o pela garganta, ela lambeu seu rosto desejosa, e ele atrevidamente a puxou para beijá-la. O movimento fez Machi fincar ainda mais os saltos contra a pele dele, mas não era nada que não lhe fizesse regozijar, ainda mais quando ela correspondia ao seu beijo de forma tão intensa.

Talvez fosse a hora de se rebelar um pouco.

Quando sentiu a mão dela perder o mínimo de firmeza contra si, ele a puxou pelos ombros e a jogou no chão, de costas para ele, deitando-se sobre ela logo em seguida e imobilizando seus braços e pernas. 

“O que vai fazer se eu não for mais um bom garoto?” Hisoka murmurou malicioso no ouvido dela e projetou-se contra seu quadril, sem penetrá-la, mas apenas para ouvi-la gemer em antecipação.

“Você acha que eu não vou te punir?” Machi ameaçou resfolegante, mas ele abafou ainda mais suas palavras em novos beijos e, sem resistir mais à umidade e calor que sentia contra o próprio corpo, deslizou para dentro dela de uma vez.

“Estou contando com isso”, ele sorriu malicioso, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto projetava seu corpo para frente de forma animalesca.


End file.
